vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Elena
Elena is a human biker from the village of Sacri part of the Northern Frontier. When she was five, the Rose Princess attacked her house, killing her parents, her four-year-old brother and her two-year old sister, leaving Elena completely alone in the world. Her stomach still bears the deep red cross the White Knight carved into her with his sword, Slayer, that night. She is now the leader of a fierce motorcycle gang in the village of Sacri who seeks to rid the village of the Princess and a pure bred bad girl. Makes her appearance in The Rose Princess. Appearance Stripping off an apparently homemade cloth helmet along with her goggles, the rider was then revealed to be a beautiful young woman with slight pinkish flush. Her hair was cut shockingly short, and her eyes were ablaze with anger.Grabbing her shirt with both hands and pulling it wide open, she didn't have anything on underneath it. Below the ample curve of her breasts, a pair of deep red lines formed an X that covered her whole belly as a scar. When she was five the White Knight carved this into her with his sword Slayer when she was about to jump at the Princess as she paid a visit to her house. Elena was coming back down, and the item tucked under her arm was deﬁnitely a big chunk of blue moss. Her eyes declared her delight at this accomplishment while flames flickered in their depths.The creature’s mouth snapped open viciously. Every last tooth lining the top and bottom of its crimson maw was as sharp as a needle. Nichou’s body leapt into the air. Just as it was about to land on her, Elena moved out of reﬂex. And her bike was already running. It seemed that her vehicle hit the lower half of the creature. Flipping over Elena’s head, the head-taker fell into the bushes. Executing a quick turn, Elena flashed her headlight onto Nichou’s body. The way his hands came up to shield his eyes was exactly what the head—taker would do. “This is payback for Nichou!” she shouted. The laser stabbed through the darkness, searing the palms of the head—taker’s hands. Screeching, it took to the air, but there were no branches or trunks to which it might cling. If she allowed this thing to live, it would claim other victims. She sped toward where it landed. Her foe was in a crouch. Elena slammed into it at ninety miles per hour. Nailed it! she thought, but just as all the tension was leaving her body, her bike tilted forward. The vehicle bounded wildly before it fell over with only the whine of its engine still echoing, and it was then that the head»taker stood up straight again. It hurled the wheel it held in its right hand at the bike. Elena lay by the Vehicle. The wheel landed near her feet, and then toppled over. It was her motorcycle’s front wheel. Though it’d been secured by steel bolts, the head—taker had managed to tear it off with a swipe of one hand. Elena had landed on her back, and due to her struggles, the front of her top had been ripped wide, leaving her pale breasts half exposed, while a diagonal slash down the right thigh of her pants yawned to reveal more of her sweet, nubile flesh. After leering down at her exposed portions and noting the full lines of her bosom, the head—taker licked its lips. Both its hands grabbed her breasts through her shirt. Elena didn't move a muscle. Surely the beast with a human body had something in mind as it clambered on top of Elena. The stage now set for its depraved acts there in the moonlight, the creature’s monstrous mouth was about to close on Elena’s half»open lips when there was an unearthly howl and the head—taker’s upper body bent backward. The creature braced its legs in an attempt to flee, but the arm wrapped around its waist wouldn't allow that. “Too bad. l’Ve been falling off bikes all my life, so l’m used to it,” Elena sneered, her left arm locked on her foe’s waist while her right hand gouged his ﬂank with a weapon. “This little throwing knife belonged to Nichou, who you killed. A long time ago, he gave it to me as a memento. So just consider this a stab from him!” After she’d plunged the weapon into the hard, wriggling torso three times, it ceased to struggle. Elena no longer held the body as it now slowly toppled backward, allowing the girl to quickly get to her feet. Every inch of her ached. No matter how accustomed to spills she might be, being thrown from her bike at ninety miles per hour. still left her body screaming in a dozen places. And as she turned to head back to where Stahl and the others had left their bikes, Elena found there was one important point she’cl overlooked. Not ten feet from her stood the Black Knight. “How long have you been watching?” she asked as she checked on the moss she’d shoved into her shirt pocket. Her legs felt like they were about to melt. “You did splendidly,” the Black Knight said in a calm voice. But Elena wasn’t in any shape to take that as a compliment. “There’s nothing lower than a man who’d just stand around watching a woman bust her ass. Drop dead!” When she is turned by the Kiss of Nobility, she develops a white rose tattoo on her right breast and the cross shaped scar is healed disappearing as though it never existed. The change doesn't fully happen till later at night. Later at the manor of the Princess she appears with an alluring sway. Her very image seemed to ripple like a heat shimmer thanks to the winking lights that played across her body. On Elena's chest, hands and waist jewels pulsated. The moonlight trained on her, the speed of her steps, and her delicate sway gave the gems a precious glimmer that shifted into every conceivable shape. And the garment they adorned was undoubtedly pure white silk. The Princess later removed the rose shaped tattoo when she became a full Noble and returned to the castle. Personality Biography When she was five, the Rose Princess attacked her house, killing her parents, her four-year-old brother and her two-year old sister, leaving Elena completely alone in the world. Her stomach still bears the deep red cross the White Knight carved into her with his sword, Slayer, that night. She strongly resents the lackadaisical state of the human-Noble relations in Sacri, fighting the Four Knights of the Diane Rose with D to get at the Rose Princess. She first appears in the modern time when the Tumak and the Jaray families are attempting the leave the village despite the Princess's decree that this was forbidden. The Blue Knight along with the Red Knight put them to the Road of Stakes. Despite their entreaties they will broke no tolerance for their disobedience. They act against her order of not taking any more action than to stop those fleeing if they are women children with out slaying them. After most of the families are put to the stakes or killed with their weapons in resistance, the Mayor and Elena's Biker Gang arrive to try to reason with the pair. This seems to go well as they are about to let the remaining two go but an altercation with Elena ensues, and it seems they will all be slaughtered before they can leave. The action is halted when the pair sense the approach of a youth on horseback. Taken aback by the presence of his power and appearance, they are frozen in their tracks. The Blue Knight scoffs at the Red Knight's hesitation and says he will handle the intruder. The Red Knight replies to his surprise knowing his valor and fierce resolve for battle, that he should have a try at him with a foreboding sense of uncertainty in his tone. The Blue Knight announces the decree of the princess to the rider who deflects the importance of that decree, saying it means nothing to him and that his business is ahead. Peeved at his response he seems unsure how to respond saying the rider is seeking to die then? The Black Knight arrives on the scene scolding them for their handling of the situation. He says to the Mayor that the Princess will make amends for the actions of the knights at a later date. He then decrees that the rider be left to do his work. Asking his name the rider says "D". The knight says he will remember that name. Elena is intrigued by this having never seen anyone make the knights act the way they did and not only have them seemingly cower in his presence but prevail and dominate an encounter with them. She seeks him out later along with the gang initially acting tough by saying she would allow him to join them and help take down the Princess. He refuses which infuriates her with the brusk manner in which he replies. She not wanting to look weak says she will stay and deal with D while the rest head back. She spoils for a fight where D doesn't even bother to take out his sword, but so fast and furious are his attacks that it appears to her at first he was attacking her with his sword but she later concedes to the fact it was only his bare hand completely over powering her like she was less than a child. Through her entreaties and pride set aside she is able to convince him to allow her to come with him to the manor. Once there they encounter traps of many kinds that D is aware of and avoids. They encounter one of the Knights which escorts them in. After they meet with the image of the Princess, Elena again spoils for a fight which the Princess ignores focusing on the hunter. D looses a contest of battle to her where she asks that they sit down and have tea with her if he did loose. He honors this agreement. The Princess after some small banter asks that D take out her knights and discusses how she would leave if he did give them a good death as this is the only thing deserved of such honorable and battle lusted warriors that they are. Elena is horrified by this and intrigued. Having listened to what the Princess had to say D takes up the fight again when the formalities of the agreement are fulfilled. The Princess toys with him impressed with his skills, but ultimately escapes teleporting away. D continues the search and tells Elena to leave where she begrudgingly accepts. When Elena leaves the castle the Princess unleashes her rose related attacks using Rose Kiss of Nobility on the village. Elena unaware of this, is greeted by the Black Knight who states that he is under order to accompany her back to the village. Despite her repeated assaults he conforms to the orders. He also reveals that he under orders gave Elena's Motorcycle a tune up along with enhancing it every way beyond new for her. Elena after scoffing that he can do what he likes as far as escorting her, attempts several times to reveal the vicious plans the Princess has made with D to have him fight and cut them down so that they might turn on her or at least reveal some of her secrets to aid in taking her down. This never comes to fruition as the Knight is beyond reproach on anything concerning the Princess especially with Elena. On their way riding they run into horrible creatures under the cover of trees that assault them. The knight instantly cuts them down and yells for her to go ahead. He later arrives as Elena reaches the village seeing what has happened. She yells at him to tell her how to save the villagers. With his refusal to say anything further attempting to leave, Elena plays a dangerous game stepping outside the village trying to use his duty to see her home as leverage to keep him there. The ploy works as he won't allow her to die outside the village but again still refuses to help. She begins to protest further but their exchange is interrupted by villagers who have been turned and try to attack her. He cuts them down severing their heads sending geysers of blood from their necks which leaves her nearly faint from the brutality of the scene. Coming to her senses the Knight is horrified at the Princess turning the villagers into her servants as he believes they are unworthy of such stations. He vows to correct these mistakes by cutting down the villagers if necessary which horrifies Elena. She challenges him to a duel if necessary to stop him using her weighted chain catching him off guard as he was attempting to ride out, hooking him to some trees by the wrist. He scoffs at this tearing the trees free from the ground uprooting the massive trunks with ease. Using this as a distraction she unleashes her laser beam from her bike which are blocked by the falling trees used on purpose by the Knight. He also recognizes Elena as a "soldier" praising her skill. Mama Kipsch arrives and advises her about what can be done. She now has to go to Shamballa Forest to retrieve a certain item she needs in order to cure them. The Black Knight takes this opportunity to follow her and observe what she will do. After some convincing she and her group arrive there. They begin their approach on the target they seek. Despite a valiant effort and show of skill they are wiped out with only Elena surviving. The black knight arrives narrowly saving her from being killed where he tells her he must not allow her to interfere with the order of the Princess. But she escapes when he is other wise occupied fighting with other creatures in the forest. She makes it back with the Blue yaki moss which cures most of the surviving villagers. She gets into multiple arguments and violent fights with the villagers who are now fed up with her involvement with the Princess and bringing down this reign of sorrow and violence down on them. D arrives with Blasko and his son, where they give her their support which lifts the burden from her being crushed under it, and the villagers agree to give the pair more time but not much. Feeling outcast from the village she seeks D out when he leaves to take on the Princess again. He tells her he will not allow her to stay and that if she does he will treat her as though he doesn't know her and is on her own if she fights. She laments agreeing not to get in his way. She is attacked by the Princess where by in the end is over whelmed. The Princess decides not to kill her but to test her resolve by giving her a taste of the Nobility. She returns to the village where Mama Kipsch tells her if she can resist drinking blood till later when she returns with another remedy she will be fine. She is haunted by the memories of her family and the growing power inside her. She is haunted again by the words of the villagers who spurned her. Surprised by her responses to these thoughts she wonders if this is how a Noble thinks. The power in time overwhelms her and she takes off now with the power of Nobility coursing through her. She feels like she is finally set free able to run endlessly and full and enhanced speed with out tiring. The sensation is pure bliss along with the taste for blood. She gorges herself on some of the guards in the village and returns to the castle to seek the Princess out now wanting to be turned completely. In the end, she falls victim to the temptation of being a Noble. Her intention now became to destroy both D and the Princess and take up her rule terrorizing the villagers as she pleased that treated her like "shit" as she says. D is forced to cut her down in the end since she refused the treatment Mama Kipsch prepared and comes at D. Powers and Abilities First Rate Fighting Ability- draws high praise from the black knight in particular. Highly Skilled Weapons Expert-''' very skilled with a wide range of weapons and equipment'. Vampire Powers- '''As a vampire she is described as racing down the street with out making a sound. Her movements were effortless that it was more like skating. Her arms and legs moved with the merest thought, and it didn't really feel like they were working at all. She could run a hundred miles or even a thousand at full speed with out the least bit a fatigue or effort gaining infinite stamina.' Equipment Weighted Chain Nichou's Momento Extra Weighted Chain Special Herbicide Blue Yaki Moss Electron Lantern Wooden Stake Slayer- As a vampire the princes tells her to take up the sword and she does stabbing the Princess and D, till she is disarmed by D. Transportation Elena's Motorcycle- high performance motorcycle with weapons and other equipment. Was further enhanced by the Black Knight Underlings Biker Gang Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Biker Category:Vampires Category:Servant